Life of Kagome the teenage ninja
by BOBZIEXXX
Summary: Kagome is the last of the mysterious Higurashi clan after a massacre by a man named Naraku. She now lives in Konoha and is best friends with Naruto, what happens when her secret gets revealed? Akatsuki? Orchimaru?


Life of kagome the ninja

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

My name is Kagome Higurashi, the last survivor of the infamous and mysterious Higurashi clan. 10 years ago there was a brutal massacre of my clan by a man called Naraku, leaving me as the last remaining Higurashi.

What others did not know though was that my clan was a clan of demons. Ever since the tailed beasts attacked we have been careful to not reveal our true selves or else we will be feared and attacked.

I used to live in the village hidden by the moon with my clan but now I am at the gates of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, I decided that it would be best to have a change of scenery for me to move on from my clan's death.

Now 6 years old I travelled many miles across the land of fire to Konoha.

Before you ask all Higurashi clan members have a necklace that hides their demon features and allows them to age in human years, mine is the shape of a teardrop and is midnight blue like my eyes, however after the first human lifetime we choose our age in which to stay.

I guess you would love to know what type of demon I am right. Well according to my clan I am special because I am my ancestor Midorikos reincarnation so I'm the only Miko demon in existence. Ok, I am a shadow elemental kitsune miko demon, that's a mouthful to say right?

I can control all the elements which are: light, darkness, earth, fire, water, air, poison, lightening, thunder and plants. I can also use telepathy, telekineticness (?) and like every kitsune I can use illusions which means I am exceptionally girfted at Genjusto, also as a shadow demon I have full control over shadows, however, my Miko powers need more training but that can be done through meditation.

I am currently wearing black ¾ length pants with bandages around the bottom of my legs, black combat boots, a black t-shirt that says _it's funny how you think I'm listening _and a blue, white and black baseball cap, I also have to wear over 10 chakara restraints disguised as rings to hide my massive chakara so that I appear normal- it's enough to hide most of my chakara without making me appear weak.

I bet your wondering what I look like. Well, I have midnight black hair down to mid-back with silver, blue, purple and red streaks running through it with the tips an orange colour, I have a heart shape face with stunning deep sea blue eyes with crimson speck in them, my skin is a pale white but not sickly and I am small even for my age.

Back to reality, "I wish to see your Hokage," I say this to the guards on duty at the gates and after moments of talking they agree to take me to the Hokage tower to see the Hokage.

XX HOKAGE TOWER XX

"I am sarutobi and the Hokage of this village, who are you?" An elderly man says while smoking a pipe.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, old man and I wish to become a citizen of your village" his eyes widen slightly at my last name as I spoke in my childishly high voice.

"Why only you? What about your clan?" My eyes darken considerably and my body becomes stiff at the mention of my deceased clan. "There was a massacre while I was out in the woods one day by a man named Naraku."

"Very well, here are your keys and some money for food; I will enrol you in the ninja academy so you will start on Monday."

I nod my thanks to the man and reply with "Thanks see you later old man." He sighed at this and continued with his stacks of paper work.

Deciding that shopping and my apartment I decide to walk through the park. Walking down the path I see a boy my age with scruffy blonde hair and bright blue eyes sitting alone on a swing looking sad while all the other parents and kids stay away from him, I decide to make friends.

"Hey my names Kagome, what's your name?" he looked startled that I talked to him leaving me wondering if everyone always stayed away from him. "Why would you talk to me, your parents will take you away!"

"Correction, I don't have any parents so no one can drag me away so what's your name?" He looked at me sceptically and doubtful before saying "you won't leave?"

"Nope I won't I'm not that kind of person." He was suddenly grinning and shouted "I'm Naruto! I'm gonna be the next Hokage BELIEVE IT!"

I immediately griining with him as I jumped on him and glomped him, "of course you will be."

"So Kagome do you like pranks?" my grin if possible grew even bigger, being a kitsune does have conditions some like being extremely mischievous and curious.

"Today's been really fun Naruto." We played pranks for hours; we dropped buckets of water on unsuspecting villagers, threw rotten eggs at ninja and civilians alike and placed string in places so people would fall over it, some chunnin were finally called to put an end to the pranks but we evaded them and escaped.

On the way home I got Naruto to help me pick out some groceries from a store and carry then back.

"Hey Naruto do you want to stay over tonight, I'll make ramen" I asked him. "RAMEN, SURE NEE-CHAN."

After making dinner we settled down in the same bed and soon fell asleep I would unpack tomorrow.

XXX FIRST DAY AT THE ACADMEY XXX

BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- SMASH

I violently threw my alarm clock across the room to stop the infernal beeping that had woken me up, unfortunately Naruto has not yet go the message that I am not a morning person and that morning can burn in hell for all I care.

"NEE-CHAN NEE-CHAN WAKE UP IT'S OUR FIRST DAY AT THE ACADMEY."

I pushed him off and rolled over to go back to sleep satisfied when I heard his retreating footsteps, I suddenly felt all cold and wet and reacted instantly.

"NARRRUTTTOOOO!"

I jumped up to see the laughing form of Naruto literally crying like it was the funniest thing in the world whilst rolling over the floor.

"Naruto" I said in a strangely calm voice and he immediately stopped laughing "run," and he did with me quickly running after in screaming that he was in for an early death.

"But nee-chan we're going to be late" I stop the chase to look at the clock and scream while running back into my room to get dressed.

I come out 10 minutes later wearing a black jumpsuit half worn with half of it hanging down, a white t-shirt covering where the jumpsuit would if it was worn fully, my baseball cap and combat boots, I also had my kunai pouch on my leg.

Me and Naruto run out of my apartment and down the street toward the academy until I ran into what I thought was a wall and fell backwards on my ass.

"Ow who builds a wall in the middle of the street" I started grumbling some incoherent words to myself until Naruto nudged me "what?!"

"That wasn't a wall" he said while smirking "wha?" looked up to see two boys looking at me.

One was my age probably going to thee academy I thought- he had black hair with nearly black eyes and was wearing white shorts and a blur shirt with a fan on the back.

The other boy, probably the one I ran into, was wearing basically the same and looked the same apart from he had long hair and looked to be around 10- they may be brothers or something like that.

After observing them I just stood up patted myself down till I noriced their eyes were still on me "yeh well I guess not, sorry then black hair 1 and 2 people."

There was silence for a while till Naruto spoke "we got to go nee-chan, later teme 1 and teme 2" he then grabbed my hand and we ran off to the academy leaving the two temes behind.

We got to the academy on time with a couple of minutes to spare so we picked two seats on the back row and discussed the pranks we can pull whilst at the academy.

Soon class started and I noticed hat teme 1 was in mine and Narutos class along with some people I didn't know.

"Hello my name is Iruka you can call me Iruka-sensei and I will teach you until you graduate in six years' time."

I tuned out the rest of the lesson and decided to catch up on sleep.

XXX 3 YEARS LATER XX

Me and Naruto have been throwing spit balls at Iruka-sensei all class and were playing a game while doing it. 100 points if it hits sensei 150 if it hits his chalk, 50 if it hits the board and 25 if it hits anyone else.

After I joined the academy I soon learned that teme 1s name was Sasuke Uchiha and teme 2s name was Itachi Uchiha and they were both as arrogant as hell but I paid no attention to either one until the massacre of the Uchiha clan where I look at Sasuke with respect knowing we were the same.

Naruto and I had immediately been named the class clowns, with Naruto dead last, however, to everyone's surprise I was second in class behind the Uchiha since I was asleep for most of the classes.

I was only second to not draw attention to myself If I wanted to I would of easily be out of the academy and probably on high class missions right now, but I couldn't leave Naruto.

XX 1 YEAR LATER XX

I was sleeping in class… again. But this time I had a plan to not get caught and decided before entering class that I would draw eyes on my eyelid to make it appears as if I was awake and listening to the lesson.

I put my plan into action

XX 5 MINUTES LATER XX

"KAGOME!" I woke up to have Iruka in my face with his spit flying on me, which is not a nice away to wake up.

"He, he bye teach" I quickly jump out of my seat and run to the door with Iruka trying to catch me, however, speed was my specialty and I was very fast therefore able to avoid him and he would have to settle with just screaming after me.

Everyone just rolls their eyes knowing it happens every week.

XX FINAL EXAM XX

"Class this is your final exam and it will determine if you graduate or not, you will be called in a random order."

Several people went and then Naruto was called I wished him good luck and waited for my name to be called.

"Kagome Higurashi"

I went into a room with Iruka- sensei and Mizuki-sensei (?). I decided to ask a question.

"Teach did Naruto pass?"

"No kagome he did not, sadly" Iruka said to me, sighing at my nickname for him.

"Then I am sorry teach but I fail as well" I told the now shocked teacher.

"But why?" he asks.

"I won't leave Naruto."

With that said I walk out and left the two teachers. "She could have easily passed but she's so loyal to Naruto I don't know if it's a good or bad thing though."

XX OUTSIDE XX

I walked up to Naruto sitting alone on a swing with two women talking about him.

"Did you hear, the demon child is the only one who didn't pass"

"I know it's for the best we don't want that thing to become a ninja though"

Not being able to take it any more I shouted to the two gossiping women, "HEY SHUT UP I FAILED ASWELL!"

Naruto looked at me shocked "How nee-chan you're great at Ninjusto?"

Struggling for an answer I simple said that i chocked and he excepted that and we went for ramen.

To the surprise of everyone the two troublemakers, the same ones that painted the hokages faces and caused trouble for everyone, mysteriously passed the exam and received their headbands and have become Konoha ninja.

"Hey this is for ninja not dropouts" Shikamaru said as we walked through the door.

"HA, SEE THIS HEADBAND WERE NINJA NOW" me and Naruto said at the same time.

Suddenly the doors were thrown open and two girls came charging through the door.

"I WON INO PIG"

"YEH RIGHT MY FOOT WAS AT LEAST HALF A CENTERMETER ACROSS THE LINE BEFORE YOURS"

"NO, I WON INO PIG"

"I WON BILBOARD BROW"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"Sasuke- kun who do you think won?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Said boy said nothing and continued to ignore the fan girls.

Suddenly all went quite as Naruto leaped onto Sasukes desk and decided to have a glaring match whilst saying "I don't know why everyone likes you teme, you're a teme."

Everything was deathly still as Naruto was pushed forward by the guy in front of him and was falling closer and closer to Sasuke and was about to kiss a… forehead protector.

There were gasps of relief everywhere in the room and Naruto and sasuke both followed the hand holding the forehead protector to see a smirking Kagome.

"Didn't know you guys liked each other like that," said a smug and smirking kagome as she tied her hi-iate back around her leg.

Both guys glared at her for that and then the bell rung.

XX TIME SKIP XX

"Team seven is: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" a shout of joy and groan from both genin, "Sasuke Uchiha" the roles are reversed "… and Kagome Higurashi."

Cheering was heard from both Kagome and Naruto.

"Now wait for your Jounin instructors in room 102"

XX 3 HOURS LATER XX

"WHERE IS HE!"

"Naruto calm down I'm sure he's probably just really lazy".

"I resent that statement" our new sensei wih gravity defying silver hair said from the door.

"Your 3 hours late the statement is true teach whether you resent it or not."

"My first impression of you guys is… I hate you, meet me on the roof."

With that he poofed away while Kagome jumped out the window and quickly ran u to the roof scaring the shit out of sensei while everyone else took the stairs.

XX ROOF XX

"… ok, I'm Kakashi Hatake my like and dislike are none of your business, my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies and my dream…. Never really thought about it."

Everyone sweat dropped and thought the same thing _all we learned was his name._

"Pinky first."

My name is Sakura Haruno my like are….. _looks at sasuke_…. My dreams are….._looks at sasuke_….My hobbies are….. _looks at sasuke…._and I hate Naruto and kagome."

"Emo kid". He glared at the nickname but said anyway.

"My name is saskue Uchiha I don't like anything and dislike a lot of things, I don't have a dream but an ambition to revive my clan and kill a certain man."

He nodded "blondie next."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen and kagome I hate sasuke teme my hobbies are to play pranks with kagome and eat ramen and my dream is to become Hokage BELIEVE IT!"

"Last one."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I like ramen, Naruto, pranks and training I hate fan girls and mornings my hobbies are training and pranking and my dream is to protect the people close to me."

_Okk….. I have a fan girl, an avenger, a ramen freak and girl who loves to play pranks. I have the weirdest team yet._

"Meet me at training ground 7 in the morning for a test and don't eat breakfast or you'll be sick."

With that he left shortly followed by everyone else.

**Ok, tell me wat u think please. No flames thanx!**


End file.
